


Omegaverse Kinktober 2020

by ToxicShipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Will Graham, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sadism, Scent Marking, Sensory Deprivation, Shibari, Smut, Somnophilia, Thighs, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: I decided to compile all my Kinktober 2020 prompts into one story/AU. Omegaverse where Will is an eighteen year old Omega sold to Alpha Hannibal at an auction.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. Day 2: Thigh Fucking

Hannibal wasn't interested in having an Omega mate. He was perfectly content without children and found the company of Betas and other Alphas more stimulating than the pathetic, sniveling little waifs that Omegas were.

He was aware that it was considered strange for a man of his social rank to not have an Omega companion. He saw the wary looks others gave him when he filled his guest invitation with another Alpha instead of a collared Omega. At his own dinner parties, high society folk typically sat with their decorated Omegas at their side. They sat quietly and smiled sweetly whenever an Alpha addressed them, but their eyes were always vacant. Hannibal considered them more like mindless pets than people. And he had no reason to keep a smaller, simpler human as a pet.

That all changed when he stayed just a little longer at a fine art auction. His date, an old friend and a fellow Alpha, Bedalia, had gone to use the powder room and he decided to wait for her in the auctioning room. The arts portion of the auction had ended and they were setting up for the next event, the Omegas. Hannibal stood at the edge of the room and sipped his last glass of champagne for the night as he humored himself. He found the auctioning off of purebred Omegas to wealthy suitors archaic, even by his standards.

The stage light clicked back on and the auctioneer stepped back up to the microphone. "First, we've got a gorgeous southern belle. Male, age eighteen, five foot nine, and a ripe and ready Virgin," Hannibal rolled his eyes as the scrawny Beta auctioneer rattled on about the Omega as if he were a pig. He glanced at the stage as the Omega in question was guided into the spotlight, visibly uncomfortable and self conscious in the tight shorts and loose fitting cropped top he was dressed in. The boy tried to cover his midriff, but the handlers pried his arms away, making sure the stripe of pale skin around his naval remained exposed.

Hannibal couldn't stop himself from stepping closer. The Omegean boy was beautiful, with a lean body that looked like it was sculpted from marble and belonged in an art museum, bouncing chocolate brown curls, and wide sea blue eyes. Omegas were meant to be aesthetically pleasing, everything about them designed to attract Alphas, but usually Hannibal controlled his biological attraction towards them. However, this Omega caught his full attention. Even the young boy's scent drew him in. With the delicate sense of smell that Hannibal possessed, most Omegas' natural scents burned his throat and sinuses like tear gas. Their heavy floral and fruity scents were sickeningly sweet and downright overpowering to Hannibal, who was never a fan of sweets to begin with. This Omega smelled like raindrops on leaves, a dewy spring morning, cedar and pine, and fresh snowfall. To another Alpha, it may not be much, but to Hannibal it was divine.

He found himself weaving through the crowd to reach the front, his eyes locked on the beauty before him. The quivering Omega's eyes darted around the crowd, never staying in one spot for longer than a fraction of a second. Until he saw Hannibal. Hannibal smiled warmly and the Omega stopped shaking and began to relax.

It was as if he could feel the Alpha right next to him, comforting him with soft touches and warm nuzzles, whispering soothing words into his ear. _Strange_ , he thought. He'd never seen this man before, but already felt a connection to him as if they were already bonded. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was tall and slender, with ashy hair and prominent cheekbones, and judging by his tailored suit and refined demeanor he was honorably wealthy. The omega's heart leaped as he stared into the Alpha's maroon eyes. In that moment he hoped more than anything that this Alpha would take him home. He didn't want anyone else.

"Let's start the bidding at 12 grand!" The auctioneer boomed into the microphone.

Several cards went up, including Hannibal's. He wasn't even conscious that his arm was moving until it was already in the air.

“13...15...16...17...18...20!" the auctioneer rattled off prices and the number of cards in the audience slowly went down.

Hannibal grew impatient, his heart hammering with jealousy as he watched the way the other Alphas eyed the boy on stage like he was a fresh cut of meat. "50!" Hannibal shouted. The room went silent as everyone turned their heads towards him. The auctioneer gaped, but continued enthusiastically. "60, can I get 60 grand!" He called out. Two other people kept their cards raised. Hannibal growled softly.

"100!" he blurted out, glaring back at the other two Alphas who dared challenge him. They slowly lowered their arms in defeat.

"Can I get 110! Anybody, 110! Alright, sold to the man in plaid!" The auctioneer slammed his hand on the wooden podium and the handlers quickly swept the Omegean boy away. His eyes were soft and full of gratitude as he stared down at Hannibal from the stage. Hannibal's chest swelled and he followed the handlers behind the stage, too eager to have his boy all to himself.

The process was unnervingly simple. All he had to do was sign a few documents and the Omega was all his. His mate, his property. Once the boy was released into his full custody, he threw himself into Hannibal's arms. Surprising even himself, Hannibal pulled the Omega close and scented him, closing his eyes and humming contentedly.

"I knew it would be you," the boy sighed, tears welling up in his sparkling blue eyes as he tilted his head up to look at Hannibal.

Hannibal cupped the omega's chin in his hand, holding him gently like he was made of the finest china. "You're special, mylimasis," he said.

The Omega smiled and Hannibal's heart melted. He pulled the boy into his chest and nuzzled his soft curls. He was so sweet, so innocent, so lovely. For a moment, guilt and fear gripped Hannibal's gut. What would happen when the boy inevitably found out about his unorthodox tastes? Would he recoil in disgust and reject him? Something so pure didn't deserve to be bonded to a perverse monster like Hannibal.

But the worry was fleeting. Hannibal was ever careful, and had never stirred any suspicion even among his acquaintances in law enforcement. Surely, he could fool an Omega. At least long enough so that by the time he did find out, if he ever did, he would already be bonded to Hannibal. By nature, their bond would be so strong that only death could break it. If Hannibal waited until then, even this angelic Omega would have no choice but to be loyal to him. Besides, there was something poetic about meticulously corrupting the innocent.

Hannibal held his boy close, smiling to himself as he imagined all the exquisite dishes he would cook for him. The old perverts who tried to outbid him and the handlers who treated him like cattle would surely be future menu items.

Bedalia had been less than pleased with Hannibal's impulsive purchase. She rolled her eyes and grumbled about finding another ride home, barely even looking at the young Omega under Hannibal's arm. Hannibal couldn't even be bothered by her rudeness.

Once they arrived at Hannibal's home, he led the boy inside as he stared around the house with his mouth agape. He clearly wasn't used to luxury. It made Hannibal want to spoil him even more.

He led the Omega upstairs and drew a bath for him as he stood nervously in the doorway, his soft cheeks blushing a delectable shade of pink. Hannibal admired his beauty for a few seconds before speaking.

"What is your name, mylimasis?" he asked softly. The Omega turned towards him with wide eyes.

"Um, Will," he said quietly, wringing his hands together.

Hannibal smiled and held his hand out to Will. "You may call me Hannibal," he said. Will looked surprised.

"Are you--are you sure?" He stammered. "I was taught to always address Alphas as sir or ma'am,"

Hannibal thought for a moment. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can call me sir or master," he offered.

Will shook his head. "It's okay. Whatever you want," he answered quickly.

Hannibal scooped Will's hands in his and kissed his palms. Will blushed brighter and looked away. "Darling boy," he cooed, cupping Will's cheek and turning his head so he faced him again. "You are exquisite. What would you like to call me?"

Will blinked, at a loss for words. He'd never been asked what he wanted before. It was always what the Alphas wanted. "Um," he thought about the desires that he only dared entertain when he was alone at night. "I've always thought...calling an Alpha Daddy..."

"Do you want to call me Daddy, Baby?" Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will's burning cheek. He mewled, reacting strongly to Hannibal's words.

Hannibal purred in satisfaction, pulling Will closer by his waist. "The auctioneer said you're a virgin. Is that true, mylimasis?" He asked in a teasing tone, nipping gently at Will's earlobe.

Will gasped softly, grabbing onto Hannibal's shoulders to steady himself. "Y-yes," he answered breathlessly.

"Mmmm," Hannibal pushed his hand against the bulge in Will's shorts, drawing a needy moan from the boy. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy," Will bit his lip, looking up at Hannibal with heavy-lidded eyes.

"I will take your virginity, baby boy," he promised. Will's eyes widened. "But not tonight. You're not ready,"

Disappointment and relief crossed over Will's face at the same time. Hannibal kissed his nose to settle his fears.

"You'll need lots of training and preparation before you can take my knot, mylimasis," he explained.

Will's eyes trailed down to Hannibal's lap before flickering back up to his face. Hannibal grinned deviously. "It's okay, darling boy," he said. "You can look and touch all you want until then,"

Will's legs trembled, his head spinning from the night's influx of emotions and arousal. Hannibal noted he was overwhelmed and rubbed his arms to calm him, lightly scenting the air with his Alpha pheromones. "Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" he offered.

Will nodded, visibly calmer. Hannibal helped him out of his clothes and into the warm bath, his eyes falling onto his half hard cock no matter how much he tried to avoid it. He wanted to touch him so badly, but he didn't want to startle him on their first night together.

He lathered shampoo in Will's curls as Will leaned back against the side of the tub, the soapy water up to his clavicle. "Are you going to join me?" He asked as Hannibal began to rinse his hair. It was an innocent question, but there was a hint of playfulness in Will's voice.

Hannibal stopped. "Do you want me to?" he asked. He didn't know if he could control himself if he were naked with Will in such close proximity.

Will turned his head and grinned at Hannibal. "Of course," He rested his chin on the edge of the tub and looked up at Hannibal with puppy eyes. How could he resist? Will knew exactly what he was doing.

"Cheeky little thing," Hannibal clicked his tongue. He stood up and began removing his clothes while Will watched with wide eyes. "What's to be done about that?"

Will scooted over as Hannibal stepped into the tub and sat down in front of him. Luckily, his bathtub was large enough for two people.

Once Hannibal was settled, Will moved back over to him and positioned himself in between his legs, wiggling his butt into Hannibal's erection. Hannibal growled and grabbed ahold of Will's hair as a warning.

Will whimpered but kept on squirming. "You don't like this, Daddy?" He asked, feigning innocence. Maybe Will wasn't as pure as Hannibal had thought. He looked like an angel but had a devious side. He really was perfect.

"I do like it, Baby," Hannibal said, his voice rough. "But you know you're doing things to Daddy right now,"

"Mhm," Will sang. "Maybe I want to,"

"Oh?" Hannibal asked.

"You said I could look and touch, right?" Will asked. "Well, I want you to look and touch, too,"

"Hmm," Hannibal contemplated his options. There were so many things he wanted to do to Will. _Where to start?_

"I want you to get on your knees and bend over the side of the tub," Hannibal instructed in Will's ear. Will shuddered at the sound of Hannibal's deep voice and the feeling of his warm breath on his damp skin. He sat up and did as he was told, shaking his ass just a little and arching his back for Hannibal.

Hannibal licked his lips and admired the meal before him. He knelt behind Will and grabbed hold of his hips, grinding his throbbing cock against the supple mounds of his ass. "Push your thighs together," he ordered. Will obliged, squeezing his thighs together.

"Perfect," Hannibal breathed. He held Will's backside tight against him as he pushed his cock in between his slippery thighs. He groaned as Will clenched his muscles around him, rocking his hips forward and back to create friction. He whimpered as Hannibal's cock grazed the underside of his balls, making his own cock twitch and leak.

Hannibal reached around and took Will's weeping cock in his hand. His hands were so big, he could almost fit Will's entire length in his palm. Will moaned as Hannibal began fucking his thighs, pushing him forward into his hand at the same time.

It didn't take long until Will's voice hitched and he shuddered through a particularly powerful orgasm. Hannibal followed suit soon after, grunting with his face pressed into the back of Will's neck as he came all over Will's thighs. He brought his hand, which was covered in Will's cum, up to his lips to taste it. Indeed, he tasted like a sweet and bitter desert wine. Will slumped forward against the tub, his head resting on his arms, and sighed his contentment.

Hannibal kissed Will's shoulder before sitting back up and continuing to clean them both with a warm washcloth and expensive soaps. Will snuggled in his arms, still floating in his post orgasm high. Hannibal was more than happy to let him. He dried him off with a warmed towel and carried him to bed, cuddling him against his bare chest throughout the night.


	2. Day 3: Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has some unexpected guests who want to see his new Omega.

They both slept peacefully that night. Will didn’t even wake up to any nightmares, he only had soothing dreams about his Alpha.

_He was back in the woods outside of his childhood home. Crickets sang in the trees and fireflies flickered around his head as he walked barefoot through the dewey grass towards the clearing with his favorite pond. His Alpha smiled down at him like he was the most precious thing in the world, their fingers intertwined as they walked side by side._

Will blinked against the sunlight that streamed through the open window. He groaned and buried his face back into the pillow, trying to find the peaceful warmth of sleep again. But he was rolled onto his back by a pair of strong hands instead. He squeezed his eyes shut against the light and whined, earning a light slap against his bare thigh.

“It’s time to wake up, mylimasis,” the Alpha spoke into his ear. His voice was still thick and raspy with sleep. He nipped Will’s earlobe playfully and Will finally opened his eyes, his hand reaching up to trace the curve of Hannibal’s jaw. Maroon eyes studied him as he admired the way the Alpha’s ashen hair fell across his forehead and his lips twitched into a soft smile.

Hannibal leaned down and pressed his lips against Will’s. Will mewled and pulled Hannibal in with a hand to the back of his neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Hannibal groaned and pressed his body against Will. Will gasped, his fingers clutching Hannibal’s hair as he felt the Alpha’s hardness against his thigh. Slick dripped between his legs and he moaned softly into the kiss.

Hannibal pulled away with a soft bite to Will’s bottom lip. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pouted up at him. Hannibal smiled and kissed his nose. “I’m sorry, my dear, but we must get dressed. I have guests coming,” he explained regretfully.

Will frowned, his stomach churning with anxiety. He was introverted and shy by nature, never having many friends and often keeping to himself. He abhorred crowds and meeting new people.

Hannibal noticed his discomfort and nuzzled his scent gland to calm him. “Don’t worry, darling. Daddy will be here,”

Will relaxed a little, the scent of his Alpha making his heart slow and his muscles uncoil. He sighed, purring softly, as he nuzzled Hannibal back. Hannibal kissed his temple and then sat up, pulling Will up with him.

“Come now, I need to find you something to wear,” he said, eyeing Will’s small frame. He supposed he could wash the clothes he’d worn at the auction, but he didn’t want his colleagues to think that he dressed his Omega like a common whore. He would have to be creative with what he already had, as there was no time to go shopping.

The news that Hannibal had taken an Omega had spread like wildfire overnight. Bedelia surely had something to do with it, being spiteful as she was. His closer circle of friends had decided to visit him uninvited, banding together to bring gifts for his new Omega as if it were a baby shower. Hannibal knew this was what other Alphas did for each other, but he’d hoped his friends would have a mind to at least wait a couple days. He’d warned them that his Omega was still settling in, but they were still determined to come. At least they had agreed not to bring their own Omegas with them yet.

Hannibal had found one of his old undershirts to dress Will in. It wasn’t ideal, but it was simpler than the frilly outfit he’d been dressed in by his handlers. Paired with the shorts he’d worn the previous night, he looked like a casual house Omega. For his first full day in a new home, Hannibal was sure his peers didn’t expect anything formal or extravagant.

Unfortunately, formal and extravagant was what Hannibal was most known for among Baltimore’s high society Alphas. He felt uncomfortable with so little prepared for his guests. He did what he could in the time he had, slicing thin cuts of meat to lay on a decorative serving platter with water crackers and a selection of cheeses.

Will watched him intently as he worked, his head cocked to the side and eyes trained on Hannibal’s hands. He was so careful and precise, arranging the food in an artistic way without a single flaw. Hannibal noticed he was being watched and peeked over at Will with a coy smile. Will smiled back and blushed, quickly averting his eyes to the marble countertop.

“What are you thinking, mylimasis?” Hannibal asked, his voice smooth.

Will’s heart fluttered as he was referred to by the foreign pet name. “Um,” he started, biting his lip as he worked up the courage to ask the Alpha a rather personal question.

“You can ask me anything,” Hannibal added. Will’s cheeks burned a brighter shade of pink and he squirmed in his seat. Hannibal grinned, watching him from the corner of his eye. Will was gorgeous when he blushed.

“What do you do?” Will finally asked, then going back to worrying his lip.

Hannibal stopped cutting the meat and wiped his hands on a towel before stepping in front of Will and pulling his lower lip from beneath his teeth with his thumb. Will’s entire body heated up like a matchstick, his blush reaching from his chest to the tips of his ears. Hannibal smirked at the reaction he’d stirred in the Omega.

“I’m a doctor,” Hannibal answered calmly.

“What kind of doctor?” Will asked curiously, resisting the urge to bite his lip again when Hannibal paused.

“A psychiatrist,” Hannibal continued with a patient smile.

Will nodded expectantly, and Hannibal continued. “I used to be a surgeon before that,”

“That’s why you’re so good with your hands,” Will noted, gasping slightly as he realized how sexual his statement sounded. He covered his mouth with his hand and sat up straighter, ready to apologize, but Hannibal only chuckled softly and tucked a stray curl behind Will’s ear.

“I suppose,” he winked and Will felt himself crumble. He leaned forward, chasing Hannibal’s light caress as Hannibal pulled his hand away to return to his work.

Will whimpered quietly, feeling need stir in his stomach and slick dampen his shorts. Hannibal could smell Will’s arousal, but choose to ignore it for the time being and let it ruminate instead.

Will jumped when there was a heavy knock on the front door. Hannibal placed the cutting board aside and went to invite his guests in. “Wait here,” he told Will with a quick kiss to his forehead.

Will began biting his lip as soon as Hannibal left the room, but remembered to stop soon after, settling with fidgeting his fingers in his lap instead. The scent of Alpha grew stronger as Hannibal opened the front door and welcomed his guests into the house. Will wiggled in his seat, the overpowering mix of scents making him want to run away and hide. But he forced himself to stay where he was as Hannibal had told him, not wanting to disappoint his Alpha.

“Will,” Hannibal called from outside the kitchen. Will perked up at the familiar sound of his voice. “Come meet Daddy’s friends,” he peeked into the kitchen and motioned for Will to follow him out into the hallway. Will hopped off of his stool and padded across the floor warily. He took Hannibal’s hand and let him lead him down the hall and into his living room where four Alphas lounged about the sofas.

“Say hello, darling,” Hannibal whispered into Will’s ear. Will wrung his hands together and shifted his weight between his feet as the four strange Alphas turned to look at him at the same time.

“H-Hi,” he squeaked quietly, glancing up at them from underneath long eyelashes.

“He’s shy,” Hannibal said to his guests, leading Will forward with a gentle hand on his back.

“It’s quite alright,” one Alpha said. He was a short man with a beard, sitting at the end of the long couch with one leg crossed over his knee. He gave Will a warm smile. “What’s your name, little one?” he asked, lowering his voice.

“W-Will,” Will stammered, his hands beginning to tremble. Hannibal sat down at the other end of the couch and pulled Will into his lap. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and buried his face in his sweater.

Hannibal repositioned Will so that his back was against Hannibal’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him in place. Will whined softly, and Hannibal pinched his thigh in warning. “Let’s not be rude to our guests, dear,” Hannibal purred into his ear. Will sat still, his heart thumping as he felt all four sets of eyes on him.

“Where did you find him?” a bigger Alpha inquired from across the room. He sat in a plush recliner with his hands folded in his lap, eyeing Will up and down as if he were still for sale. Even after years of being shown off like a prize to older Alphas, the pervasive stares still made him flush and lower his head, trying to collapse in on himself and disappear.

Hannibal lifted Will’s chin, baring his neck in front of the other Alphas. He yelped, feeling overexposed as eight eyes darkened as they took in his pale, unmarked skin. Their fangs ached to bite and their scents oozed from their scent glands instinctively. Will squirmed in Hannibal’s lap, feeling like cornered prey. He wanted to hide, he only wanted _his_ Alpha, not all these strangers.

Strong hands held Will’s waist and head in place, keeping him spread open in Hannibal’s lap, legs straddling Hannibal’s parted thighs. Hannibal’s cock twitched as he felt the warm wetness between Will’s legs. He lifted his hips to rub himself against Will’s ass in the tight shorts. Will gasped, his embarrassment increasing as Hannibal rutted against him from behind and scented his neck, making his own cock spring to action. His erection was clearly visible through his skin-tight shorts, and even his hardening nipples poked through his t-shirt.

“H-Hannibal…” he whined.

“Ssh-ssh,” Hannibal cooed in Will’s ear. “You have nothing to be afraid of with me. These are my friends, part of your pack now,” he whispered.

_Pack_. Will had never been part of a pack before. The orphanage where he was educated and prepped for sale wasn’t supposed to be permanent, and before then it had only ever been him and his father. He had no extended family that he knew of, let alone any close friends of his own. In fact, he usually went out of his way to avoid getting close to the other Omegas he went to class or roomed with.

Will looked around the room at the four other Alphas. One of them he recognized from the previous night. The blonde female sat rigidly on a loveseat, holding a wine glass in between her delicate fingers. She stared at Will with pursed lips and a glare that made him want to cower. He flicked his eyes back across the room to the only Alpha he hadn’t had a good look at yet. This Alpha stood towards the back of the room in a leather jacket and black pants, his arms crossed over his chest warily.

These Alphas looked more curious than welcoming, some with a blatant dislike for Will and others with an intrigued fondness towards him. He felt like a bug under a microscope, once again being studied and picked apart by those bigger than him. His eyes burned and he looked down at the floor, swallowing down a choked mewl.

“You’ll learn, mylimasis,” Hannibal stroked Will’s cheek and spoke to him softly. He whimpered and leaned back into Hannibal’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Hannibal stroked his hair back off of his forehead and smiled down at him.

“They clearly didn’t teach him anything,” the female Alpha snorted, bringing the wine glass to her lips.

Hannibal glared at her, one eyebrow raised.

“Omegas sold at auctions are usually orphaned,” the short Omega on the other end of the couch added. Hannibal turned his attention to him instead. “I mean, no offense,” he held his hands up cautiously, but a smirk ghosted over his lips.

Hannibal chose to ignore their comments, hugging Will tighter.

“You know how it is. You don’t always get to choose who you imprint on,” the large, dark-skinned Alpha added, shooting the smaller man an irritated look. The other huffed and tensed in his seat, refraining from starting a fight.

_Imprint_. The word echoed in Will’s mind. He’d learned of imprinting before; it was a rare occurrence that happened when an Alpha and an Omega bonded upon their first meeting. He had thought it was a fairytale, definitely not how the real world worked. Alphas chose Omegas based on genetic compatibility and sexual attraction, not some mystical power. No matter how books and television tried to market it, Alpha/Omega relationships were purely based on the natural urge to mate and reproduce.

Will stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He and Hannibal had a connection, that was true. But they weren’t _bonded_ yet. Their union was simply a matter of luck, timing, and mutual attraction. Will was an Omega, but he wasn’t a child anymore.

“You all should bring your Omegas with you next time,” Hannibal spoke, snapping Will out of his thoughts and back to the present. “I’m sure once Will settles in here he’d appreciate some companions,”

Will looked back at Hannibal and smiled faintly, giving him a chaste nod although he really didn’t feel like meeting any new people, especially not other Omegas. He’d never related to other Omegas, they were all so starstruck by Alphas that they barely had any personalities of their own. But his agreement made Hannibal happy, so he pretended for now.

“Now how about we make ourselves a little more comfortable with each other, hm?” Hannibal asked, caressing the side of Will’s face as his other hand snaked down between his legs.

Will gasped as Hannibal cupped his bulge in his palm, kneading it slowly. He suckled at Will’s neck as he moved his hand back up over Will’s stomach and slipped it under the waistband of his shorts. Will squirmed, biting back a moan as Hannibal gripped his cock and stroked it expertly. His cheeks burned as he remembered the four other Alphas watching him.

“Hanni—“ he started, but Hannibal quieted him with his lips.

“Let Daddy take care of you,” he purred, speeding up his strokes as Will leaked slick and pre-cum all over his hand. He pushed back against Hannibal’s hardness, aching and dripping at the thought of it. He moaned loudly, unable to contain it. He squeezed his eyes shut and bucked his hips into Hannibal’s hand.

Hannibal clicked his tongue and held Will still, spreading his legs further and moving his other hand down the back of his shorts to grope his ass. Will moaned again when Hannibal’s finger teased his slick entrance. He ached for it, burned for it, _needed_ it inside of him. He arched his back, desperately trying to edge Hannibal’s fingers closer to his hole and push himself up into Hannibal’s hand at the same time. Hannibal licked up his neck, teasing his scent gland with soft nibbles.

Will reached behind him and grabbed Hannibal’s hair. Hannibal growled softly, but didn’t oppose the small act of aggression. If anything, it spurred him on. He rubbed his finger over Will’s velvety opening and pumped his cock faster and harder, teasing his thumb over the weeping slit with every few strokes. Will writhed and panted in Hannibal's arms until his thighs twitched and his hole clenched around Hannibal’s prying fingertip. He came in Hannibal’s hand with a long moan and a sharp jolt of his hips.

Before he could come down from his high, Hannibal grabbed ahold of his hair and pulled. He yelped, reaching up to catch Hannibal’s wrists. “Did you just come without your Alpha’s permission?” Hannibal growled in his ear. He froze, his stomach dropping. Was that a rule? Hannibal hadn’t mentioned anything about that before…

Tears stung his eyes and spilled over his cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy, I didn’t know…I didn’t mean to…please…”

Hannibal shushed him, pulling back against his chest and resting the back of his head over his shoulder. “You’re not to do that again, Will. Do you understand?” he said softly. Will nodded quickly.

“Good boy,” Hannibal purred, kissing Will’s temple. He looked up to address his guests with a proud smile, holding a spent Will against his chest.

The four other Alphas began applauding, thanking Hannibal for the show. As a pack, they often mated and disciplined their Omegas in front of one another. It served as humiliation for the Omegas as well as an assertion of dominance for the Alphas. Hannibal had seen it many times with his friends’ Omegas, always enjoying the visuals despite his previous lack of desire for an Omega of his own. Now it was his turn to pay it forward.


	3. Day 4: Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes home to find Will sleeping peacefully in his nest.

A week later, Will was much more comfortable in his new home. He’d gone shopping for new clothes, letting Hannibal dress him in colorful outfits and soft fabrics. He’d felt out of place in the fitting rooms at high-end boutiques, having his measurements taken by female Betas who swarmed around him and coddled him like a pet. But he managed to look past the embarrassment after he slipped cashmere sweaters over his chest and admired his form in silky leggings. Everything Hannibal picked out for him was much more comfortable than the worn-out flannels and oversized khakis he was used to wearing.

He slept curled up at Hannibal’s side every night, without a single nightmare plaguing his subconscious. He hadn’t slept this well since he was a pup, not since before he lost his father. The warmth of Hannibal’s body against his back, his chin resting on top of his head, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and his strong arms holding him close made him feel safe and secure. Nightmares couldn’t reach him when Hannibal was there to protect him.

Their bed was full of plush blankets, stuffed toys, and extra pillows that Will arranged into a nest whenever Hannibal wasn’t there to hold him. He napped easily in his nest during the afternoons while Hannibal was at work. He loved how the entire bed smelled of himself and his Alpha. For once in his life, he felt like he was home.

Hannibal came home one evening to find Will still fast asleep in his bed. He was wrapped up in multiple blankets, reinforced by fuzzy pillows on all sides, clutching a plush puppy to his chest.

He stood in the doorway for several seconds, admiring the blissful expression on his boy’s face as he slept, inhaling the relaxing scent in the room deeply. Not wanting to wake Will, Hannibal stepped lightly across the room and stood next to the bed. He traced the side of Will’s soft cheek with the back of his hand and Will murmured and nuzzled into his touch.

“You’re beautiful, my darling boy,” Hannibal whispered, tucking a lock of Will’s hair behind his ear. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned over and slowly sunk his weight onto the mattress beside Will's sleeping form.

Will stirred as Hannibal peeled the blankets back and climbed on top of him. “Hush, now,” Hannibal pressed his finger to Will’s slightly parted lips and bent down to scent his neck. Will whined, but settled back into the bed, never fully waking. “Good boy,” Hannibal purred.

Hannibal pushed Will’s shirt up over his nipples, making him shudder and blush as he ghosted his hands down his chest, hovering over his hips. Will whimpered quietly, his fingers twitching around the plush toy he held, as Hannibal pulled his underwear down to his knees. He massaged Will's thighs gently, and Will spread his legs for him in response. Hannibal leaned over Will and scented him again, delighted by the warm sweetness of arousal that radiated from his skin. Even in his sleep, he could sense Hannibal’s arousal and was reacting to it.

Reaching in between Will’s legs, Hannibal rubbed his fingertips over the slick that dripped from his hole. Will clenched in response, and Hannibal shushed him until he relaxed again. He wrapped his hand around Will’s half hard cock, slowly stroking it to fullness without waking him, traced his rim with slick fingertips at the same time. Eventually, Will loosened enough for Hannibal to fit one finger inside, up to the first knuckle. He gasped at the penetration, and Hannibal ceased his advances until his body adjusted to the new sensation.

Hannibal kept his hand firmly around the base of Will’s cock, keeping him hard as he moved his finger in and out of his tightness. Will panted against the pillows, gripping the sheets and straining his hips against Hannibal’s light touches. Hannibal smirked at the Omega’s sweaty brow and flushed skin, his pheromones going wild.

“You’re doing so well, mylimasis,” Hannibal cooed, working a second finger into Will’s heat. Will whimpered, catching his lip in between his teeth and furrowing his brow. Instead of fighting the intrusion, he spread his legs even farther apart, stretching the fabric of his underwear around his knees. Hannibal growled at the Omega’s blatant show of desperation. His own cock strained almost painfully against his trousers, but he ignored it, focusing on Will.

Will’s erection didn’t flag even as Hannibal fanned his fingers out and quickened his pace. Slick coated Hannibal’s fingers and pooled onto the sheets. By the time Hannibal decided to add a third finger, Will was so wet that it slipped right in without any give. Pre-cum dribbled onto his bare stomach and his chest heaved under Hannibal’s ministrations. When the time came for him to take Hannibal’s knot, it would surely be amazing. Without a doubt, the flirtatious little Omega would be ravenous in his heat.

Sensing that Will was close, Hannibal curled his fingers deep inside of him and pressed against the tightly coiled bundle of nerves, working it with his fingertips until Will’s breath hitched and spasms of pleasure rippled through his body. With a sharp gasp and a strangled moan, Will squirted cum all over his stomach and chest, some even reaching the bottom of his chin. Hannibal hummed at the sight, pulling his fingers out of Will and bringing them to his lips to taste his sugary slick and bitter spent.

Will sighed heavily, eyes still shut tight, and sunk back into the mattress. His curls crowned his head and his skin glowed with a thin layer of sweat and leftover flush. Relief softened his features and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he slept on. Hannibal recorded his Omega’s angelic face of unconscious bliss to his memory, planning to sketch him like this later.


	4. Day 5: Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sets some rules for Will to follow, but he has trouble with one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super late, but I'm bad at keeping up with the daily prompts and I think I'm going to write some of them separately. Thank you for your patience though!! <3

Will had a strict set of rules to follow. After the incident in front of Hannibal’s guests, he made sure to teach his boy what behavior would be accepted and what would be punished. He had sat on Hannibal’s lap in front of the fireplace as he wrote out a detailed list of rules to follow along with the corresponding punishments for if they were broken.

Will squirmed, biting his lip and blushing. Hannibal pulled Will's bottom lip from his teeth and clicked his tongue. “What did I say about that,” he warned. Will sat up straight and choked out a quick apology, but Hannibal quieted him with a soft kiss to his temple. “Don’t worry, darling. You won’t be punished for that, as long as you keep trying to break the habit,” he explained. Will nodded. “Good boy,”

“Um, Alpha?” Will asked timidly, shifting his weight between his bare thighs. Hannibal tightened his grip around Will’s waist to steady him, a low growl rising in his chest. Will stifled a devious grin as slick gathered in between his legs.

“Yes, darling?” Hannibal asked, his voice rough as he struggled to keep himself under control. He’d never faced such temptation before Will Graham came into his life. The fact that he was all his, ripe for the picking, yet still so far out of reach, made his restraint all the more painful. He wanted to have him so badly, to bend him over the edge of his chair and claim his slick warmth, but he knew he must wait. Now that Will was eighteen and in the stable presence of an Alpha, he would begin his first heat cycle in a matter of weeks. Hannibal knew he must wait until then to take his boy’s virginity, to bond him when the moment was right.

“You said, I’m not allowed to— _finish_ —without your permission?” Will asked, swallowing dryly instead of biting his lip again.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Hannibal asked, gripping the nape of Will’s neck to ease his worries. He whined, but sunk back against Hannibal’s chest, muscles going lax and eyes feeling heavy. “Do you think that’s an unfair request?” Hannibal asked, his eyes flickering with something fierce and demonic. Will shuddered despite the firm hold to his pressure point.

“N-no, sir,” Will gasped.

Hannibal hummed, not quite believing Will, but he grinned and loosened his grip around Will’s neck anyway. Will rubbed the sides of his neck where Hannibal’s fingers dug just a little too deep into his skin for comfort. Hannibal just nodded, monitoring Will’s next moves intently. His cunning boy wanted to push his boundaries, see how far he’d actually go, but he was more than happy to play along.

“Good,” Hannibal purred, scenting Will’s neck openly before kissing his shoulder where his loose top left his creamy skin exposed. Will whimpered and pushed himself into Hannibal’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder to look up at him with pleading eyes. He spread his legs apart slowly, his hands running up his smooth, ivory skin towards the hem of his shorts. Hannibal caught his hands just before they could reach his mid-thighs.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Hannibal asked, his breath tickling the tip of Will’s ear.

Will twisted his body so he was facing Hannibal. He reached up to touch Hannibal’s face, his soft fingers trailing along his cheekbones. He pretended not to notice the way he stiffened beneath him with every touch. “I want to play, Daddy,” he whispered, nuzzling into Hannibal’s neck to scent him.

Hannibal wanted to play with his boy, too. But he knew that teasing him would be more rewarding than allowing them both instant gratification. He had to remind Will that he made the rules, and that he wouldn’t hesitate to inflict punishment if they were broken.

“Not tonight, my lamb,” Hannibal said, catching Will’s wrists and lowering his hands from his face.

“O-oh,” Will blinked up at Hannibal, confused. He pouted, rocking his hips back and forth over Hannibal’s clothed thigh.

Hannibal steadied him with a light slap to the outside of his thigh and a stern look. “I said no,” he warned.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Will grumbled, staring down at the floor.

Hannibal’s hand flew up and gripped Will’s throat. Will choked on a gasp and he squeezed even tighter, fingers pushing against his windpipe. His hands fumbled for Hannibal’s wrists to push him away, but Hannibal scooped them up in his free hand and held them down. “Was that an attitude I just heard?” Hannibal asked pointedly.

“N—“ he squeezed tighter until Will coughed, his eyes rolling back into his head. “Y-yes!” he sputtered, straining underneath Hannibal’s iron grip.

Hannibal released Will's neck and wrists and he hunched forward, rubbing his throat and gulping in air. “If I were you, I wouldn’t speak to your Alpha that way again,” Hannibal said.

Will looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “I—I’m sorry, Alpha,” he croaked as the tears spilled over his flushed cheeks. Hannibal wiped them with his thumbs and hushed the trembling Omega with soothing rubs to his back. Will nuzzled into Hannibal’s chest and shrunk in on himself, letting the Alpha pet his hair and whisper words of encouragement in his ear.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Hannibal finally said.

Will nodded, head still resting against Hannibal’s warm chest. Hannibal patted his legs and helped him off of his lap. “Come, now,” he urged him upstairs gently and helped him into their bed.

“You’re not coming to bed, too?” Will asked, eyes wide, as Hannibal turned to shut off the light and leave the bedroom.

“No, my love. I have some more work to do. I’ll join you soon, though. You’ll be asleep before you can miss me,” he promised, giving Will a sincere smile.

Will sunk back into the bed, pulling the comforter up to his nose. “Okay,” he said warily.

“Good night,” Hannibal whispered, flipping the light off and closing the door softly behind him.

Once Hannibal was gone, Will sighed heavily and turned onto his side. He stared at the closed door across the room, knitting his brow. His fingers traced over the bruises left where Hannibal had gripped him by the throat. He whimpered as heat rushed over his skin and his stomach tingled with pleasure at the memory. It had hurt, and he had been _scared,_ he couldn’t _breathe_. But the predatory look in Hannibal’s eyes as he’d held his life in his hand, the knowledge that he could snap Will’s neck like a pencil with just a little more pressure…

Will groaned, his cock aching and slick dampening his night shorts. He looked to the bedroom door again and sighed. _What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,_ he told himself as his hand trailed beneath the waistband of his shorts.

He gasped and quickly covered his mouth with his other hand as he wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He swallowed a needy whimper as he squeezed and stroked slowly, reaching farther down to gather slick on his fingers and use it to lubricate his feverish strokes.

Within minutes, he was gripping the sheets and moaning into the pillow, spilling all over his fingers. “ _Daddy,_ ” he whimpered as he bucked his hips into his fist, riding out his pleasure. He imagined Hannibal purring against his neck, his voice deep as he called him a good boy and held him close to his chest.

His hand was sticky and wet, as were his shorts, but his eyelids drooped and his limbs felt like jelly. _Just a few more seconds and then I’ll clean up,_ he told himself, but he was already slipping out of consciousness.


	5. Day 7: Cumshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds out Will broke one of his rules and punishes him with a rough blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day 6 prompt is going to be its own fic, so I'm skipping it here.

Will woke from his blissful sleep to the bedroom lights clicking back on and the covers being thrown off of his body. He whined, burying his face back into the pillow to block out the harsh light.

“Will,” a stern voice boomed overhead. He peeked up at Hannibal, looming over him with a livid snarl and a devious twinkle in his eyes. “What did I say about coming without my permission?”

Will wanted to shrink down to the size of an ant and scuttle away, or melt into a puddle and drip through the floorboards, anything to escape the disappointed look on his Alpha’s face. The Alpha’s anger soured the room like rotten meat.

“Alpha, I-I’m s—“ Will stammered, scrambling up to his knees and creasing the sheets underneath him.

Hannibal grabbed Will by his hair and pulled him off of the bed. Will yelped and stood up on his tiptoes as Hannibal held him up and stared him down. “You know what happens to boys who disobey their Alphas?” he asked.

“I—“ Will started, his voice breaking into a dry sob. Hannibal shushed him and forced him down to the floor on his knees.

Will whimpered, tears falling from his eyes as his knees bruised on the hardwood floor. Hannibal never let go of his hair, pushing his head back to keep him from falling forward. “Look at me,” he growled. Will trembled, but remained in place, wincing up at Hannibal with blurry eyes and a quivering lip.

“You’ve disobeyed me, dirtied your clothes, and my sheets,” Hannibal recounted all of Will’s offenses. “Not to mention, you’ve been very disrespectful tonight,” he shook his head. “I’m tempted to believe you’re doing all of this on purpose,” 

“No, no, Alpha, I swear, I just—“ Will sniffled.

Hannibal jerked Will’s head back with another sharp tug to his hair, forcing him to stop talking. “No excuses, Omega,” he growled, baring his teeth. Will would have cowered if Hannibal’s grip wasn’t so tight. “Now, I’m going to have to punish you for disobeying me,” Hannibal explained ruefully.

Will sobbed quietly, more tears rolling down his cheeks. The sight made Hannibal’s cock twitch, along with the lingering scent of the Omega's semen and arousal. As much as he abhorred carrying out tedious punishments, he had been looking forward to toying with Will. He didn’t doubt the Omega’s loyalty, and he admired the fight he had in him—to an extent. Seeing him crumble under his hand would be more or less interesting, if not just as arousing as choking him had been.

Hannibal let go of Will’s hair to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Will’s eyes widened, pupils blown out, as Hannibal pulled his cock out of his pants. He was already deep red and throbbing, and with just a few strokes he was fully erect. Will stared at Hannibal’s length, eyes nearly crossing over the sight of his purpled head teased between fingers. His mouth watered and his shorts dampened with fresh slick. Hannibal was so _big_ up close, and he smelled so good. Will just wanted to lean in and bury his face in the Alpha’s musky scent.

It seemed Will was going to get exactly what he wanted. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hair again and pulled his head into his groin. Will moaned as he nuzzled his cheek into the soft patch of hair between Hannibal’s pelvis and grazed his lips over the thick base of his cock, the skin tight where his knot would form. He peeked up at Hannibal who stared down at him in awe.

“I’m going to fuck your dirty little mouth, boy,” Hannibal explained, pulling Will’s head back again. Will whimpered, mouth open and begging for a taste. Hannibal smirked down at him, so shameless, yet so innocent. “And you’re going to stay still and take it,”

Hannibal held Will’s head back and squeezed his cheeks to force his mouth open wide as he thrust in between those beautiful pink lips. Hannibal groaned as Will’s tongue slid along the underside of his cock as he pushed himself in as far as he could go without choking or gagging the inexperienced Omega. Will moaned around Hannibal’s cock, saliva pooling at the corners of his mouth as he breathed heavily through his nose. He hollowed his cheeks and tightened his lips, emanating what he would do with his hands as best as he could.

“That’s it, just like that,” Hannibal panted, bucking his hips into Will’s hot, velvety mouth. Will yelped as the head of Hannibal’s cock teased the back of his throat. Hannibal smirked and began thrusting harder into Will’s mouth. He held his head back with a firm grip on his hair, locking him in place even when he tried to jerk back instinctively.

Drool dripped from Will’s lips and onto the floor between his legs. He clenched his hands into fists at his thighs, resisting the urge to push Hannibal way. Hannibal was relentless once he’d had a taste of the pleasure that was Will’s throat. He leaned his head back and moaned as he pulled Will onto him until his nose jammed into his pubic hair and he gagged lewdly around the thick head of his cock. Then he held him there until he choked and retched, finally pulling back just enough to let him gasp for air before repeating the sequence again and again.

After several long minutes, Will felt lightheaded and raw, his throat and knees bruised and his lungs screaming for air. His jaw ached and his lips cracked from being stretched open so wide to accommodate Hannibal’s pulsing width. Tears kept streaming down his face, increasing every time he gagged and choked. He fought to control the reflexes of his throat, but every thrust seemed to take his body by surprise as the first had. Hannibal almost seemed to _enjoy_ Will’s gagging, groaning whenever the tight spasms massaged his cock.

By the time Hannibal’s pace began to slow, Will’s front was damp with salty tears and slick drool. Any arousal he had felt at the sight of Hannibal’s cock or the smell of the Alpha’s pheromones was lost from the relentless pain and humiliation. At the very least, Hannibal didn’t smell or taste bad. In any other circumstances, he would take his time getting used to the earthy scent of his mate’s sex. But he had been bad. He had broken one of his Alpha’s rules and acted out, partially just to see how Hannibal would react. Well, at least now he knew.

Hannibal pulled back, gripping the base of his cock tightly in his fist and stroking his length. He left only the head of his cock in Will’s mouth, bobbing in between his wet lips as he gave it his full attention and praise. He whimpered softly as he licked and sucked the head, grateful to have his throat spared for the time being.

“That’s it,” Hannibal cooed. “There’s my good boy,”

Will smiled around Hannibal, looking up at him warmly. He relaxed, feeling fuzzy all over as his Alpha’s rough handling turned into loving strokes to his hair, and instead of fucking his mouth he rutted his cock against Will’s lips as he stroked himself to completion. Will kept his mouth open, hoping to catch Hannibal on his tongue as he slid over his face. Finally, his face crumpled and his grip on Will’s hair tightened again. “Oh, fuck, baby,” he breathed in a raspy voice.

Will gasped, but kept his eyes and mouth wide open, as Hannibal spurted his release all over Will’s face. He purred as Hannibal worked the last of his seed straight onto his tongue, groaning at the slight overstimulation as Will lapped up the remaining drops straight from his slit. “God,” Hannibal sighed, pushing Will away.

Will moaned, licking his lips provocatively. “You taste good, Daddy,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. Hannibal smirked down at him and ruffled his hair.

“You took your punishment so well,” Hannibal said, and Will beamed. His head felt floaty and warm, coming down from the high of his rampant emotions. Hannibal cupped his chin in his hands and used his thumb to wipe the pool of his own spent off of his lover’s face. Will eagerly took Hannibal’s thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean, eyes closed as he savored it like a treat. Hannibal wondered how he’d gotten so lucky. What had he done to deserve such an adorable, devoted Omega?

“Now we can go to bed together,” he hummed, kissing Will’s sweaty forehead and brushing his hair out of his face. Will smiled up at him, practically melting under his hands. He nodded, eyes already half-lidded, as Hannibal helped him back up and into bed. He would wash the sheets in the morning.


End file.
